Wind/Soul
Wind/Soul is a tall, lean, mottled, bright white-and-gray male wolf, a face that tapers at the muzzle, and a thick, white-and-grey curving tail which is bushed at the tip. He has light gray eyes that make it look like he’s blind, large, wide-spaced, tufted ears, a long, sleek, soft pelt, and a broad head and shoulders. Wind is born to Cinder a fighter of WindPack and Breeze a fighter of WindPack, his siblings are Asher, Duke and Harou. Wind is the runt of the litter and gets bullied by his siblings especially Asher who is the oldest, his father Breeze would say that he's worthless and was a mistake. When Wind was an apprentice he left WindPack and was found by a white-and-blue male wolf who said his name was Nick, Wind followed Nick around until one day Nick was now where. Wind felt as if everyone he knew hated him then he remembered his father and his three brothers and wanted his revenge. Wind found Nick near a pool and attacked him, Nick told Wind that he left because he had something important to do but then another wolf came from a bush behind them and asked what they were doing on his territory, Wind turned around saw the wolf he had a twisted paw and his claws stuck out, skin showing beneath the fur, Nick asked what happened to the wolf but he didn't answer, Nick told the wolf that they were just looking around, Wind knew Nick was lying, a howl came from near them and wolves surrounded them, a gray-and-white male wolf looked at the intruders and saw his son Wind, Breeze called out Wind's name but the WindWold didn't listen just looked at Asher who had his claws unsheathed, Asher asked if they should kill Wind and the other two but Nick stopped Asher from speaking and said to Breeze that they'll leave and the three wolves left. Wind looked back and saw Breeze smirking, Nick told Wind that Breeze is just stupid and knows nothing. Wind, Nick and the other wolf made a camp, Wind asked the wolf his name, and the wolf answered, his name was Zion the son of DirtPack's Alpha, Zion was kicked out of his pack because he tried to kill someone, Zion asked why Wind left and the apprentice responded with, he left because his father and siblings bullied him, Zion felt sorry for the WindWolf and cheered him up, Nick raised his head and looked at the laughing wolves, a crackling noise made the three wolves stand up, Wind smelt fire and told Nick and Zion and the three wolves ran away from the fire and crossed a river and found a cave to sleep in. In the morning Wind woke up to see Nick gone, Zion slept next to Wind snoring, Wind prodded Zion with his front paw and the brown wolf poked his head up, Wind told Zion that Nick was gone then the male wolf came back with three big rabbits, Wind asked if he should change his name because it didn't sound very tough like Nick's and Zion's, Wind renamed himself Soul, Nick and Zion liked the name Soul so Wind stuck with the name. A couple dawns later, Soul found a dead rabbit between ShadowPack's border, it smelled foul and it's body was ripped in two, Soul turned around and saw that Zion and Nick were arguing and he came up to them, he asked but they didn't answer, while they left the territory